The Blind Side
by CherryBlossomSavior
Summary: AU What's life if you can't see it? Having lost his sight due to a terrible car accident that occurred in his early teen years, Dean Winchester suffered through life without the one gift he took advantage of. Through care and compassion of [Y/N], the two form this emotional bond, & with the help of a higher power, Dean may just have another chance. [Dean x Reader]


****DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Supernatural or its character & content. I solely own this representation of Dean Winchester and my original character, Cherry!

**SUMMARY:** [AU] What's life if you can't see it? What's tomorrow if you can't look forward to it? Having lost his sight due to a terrible car accident that occurred in his early teen years, Dean Winchester suffered through life without the one gift he took advantage of. With depression and loneliness sinking in, Dean comes across a beautifully caring woman by the name of [Y/N]. Through care and compassion, the two connect on a deeply emotional level, proving that you don't need to see someone to cherish them.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Man oh man, it's been so long since I've really posted here on fanfiction~ I've just been neglecting writing/posting on here, since all my stories now-a-days are either full on novels or dorky little roleplays. However, this is the first full 'fanficiton' styled writing I've written in a long while, and what better place to write it than where my writing inspiration all started~ (: I really do still have an emotional attachment to this website; the only thing that's changed in my OTP interests haha! Well, I do hope you all enjoy this!

* * *

><p><strong>[ The Blind Side ]<strong>

_**Chapter One**_

Imagine a world where everyone was blind, and personality was the only thing we could see.

Do you know how beautiful everything would look?

**_"Dad!"_**

**_"Dean, watch out!"_**

**_"What's goi-!"_**

**_"DEAN!"_**

Imagine the number one thing you take for granted being ripped away from you in an instant. Could you even begin to imagine the devastation? The heart ache of the loss you never even expected. What if the last thing you saw before your eyes closed was the last thing you would ever see again? Colors would cease to exist. Books were truly fiction. Sight was now a myth. It's unreal and for a while you'll probably just sit there, soaking in denial.

Dean did.

* * *

><p>At the age of thirteen, Dean Winchester lost his ability to see the world. He was devastated; horrified. This couldn't have been real.<p>

_This couldn't be real._

_This couldn't—_

_No._

_This.._

_NO._

**Denial**. Dean Winchester existed in denial now and it was heart aching. He took it for granted. Seeing the world, the colors, the hues and changes that just bypassed him because of this, that or the other. And now it was gone. The denial faded into anger; _rage_. The rage boiled crimson red, painting his mind and eventually his knuckles as he punched the aging white walls of the hospital.

**Red.**

**White.**

_Colors he would never see again._

What he hated the most was the last thing he ever saw: the dirty inside windshield of his father's 1967 Chevrolet Impala and the leather interior that his body collided against. Those were the last damn things Dean would ever see again. _And he hated that._ **_Despised it_**. It raged him, tears rising and spilling over the edge of eyes that remained sightless. He was fighting with his father—as usual. It was always the norm. And you would think that because it's normal for them, John would've been paying enough attention to see the truck practically hurling in their direction. Sure, he did at the last second, enough to accidentally knock the car into reverse and piled backwards.

_Enough for only the front of the car to be smash into by the truck. _

**_Enough for that dirty windshield to shatter, cutting into Dean's beautifully emerald eyes._**

That was his last sight.

And that made him sick.

* * *

><p>The way the world revolved after that day practically dug Dean's grave.<p>

For the first few months, it was literally Hell. His other five senses kicked almost immediately, but they needed time to strengthen further. And trying to continue through life without being able to open your eyes ever again was beyond misery.

The first few months entailed crashing into things, being frightened by sounds that made their way to amplified ears. They entailed neighborhood hell—other crappy teenagers messing with Dean just because he "wouldn't see them coming". They entailed an increasingly-alcoholic father and a confused little brother. It was hell.

The first few months brought out the fighter in Dean. After the first couple weeks, he learned to stop complaining and start fighting; standing up to those who sickeningly messed with the blind man. He stood up for himself and learned how to become quick on his feet. It was the only thing that made him feel even a fraction better about this whole ordeal. Soon enough he was able to protect himself and baby brother Sammy, especially about the alcohol consumed his father until he ceased to exist.

Little did Dean know that the first few months were the **easy** ones.

As time we by, the world seemed to get darker and darker. High school was misery trying to push through—special classes and the lack of care resulted in Dean barely scraping together a GED. Despite the absolute brilliance that resided in his mind, he was the only one who could see that. It only seemed fair—only he could see his brilliance while everyone else got to see in general. And soon enough baby brother Sammy was packing his car to take off to college, and as broken as Dean was inside, all he wanted to see what that smile on his brother's face. He knew he was happy, that's what mattered.

He didn't need to see that to know it was there.

But nearly ten years later, it seemed like that Hell would never leave. Depression took place of Dean's sight loss, and things seemed so much darker than he could ever imagine. The alcohol that washed away his father soon directed towards Dean, and he happily accepted the current into his life. Not like he could see a better future from here. And so he drank in the quiet of his ground floor apartment that he and Sam lived in for the longest time. It was simple—not like a blind man had much of a choice. But Dean was okay with that. It was enough space for the depression and desperate hope to ricochet off the walls.

He was lonely.

e.

The classic 80s rock music drowned in the denial that still swirled in his mind. Some nights he wouldn't be able to handle it anything. So he sought out company, and that led to one night stands and empty beds that needed to be replaced as soon as possible. Not that he could see it, but Dean was inevitably and undeniably beautiful. His handsome features complimented by a smile that so hopefully shone through any darker. And beautiful emerald eyes that remained intact, regardless of their lack of use. Attraction wasn't a problem—he didn't need to see them, so he didn't care.

But what woman would want to stay with someone who couldn't see them?

As pleasurable and erotic as the one night stands were, they didn't drive away the loneliness. Actually, they just amplified it. Dean Winchester sought for more than denial and depression, farther than sympathy and false compassion. He wanted—no, desired—someone. Someone that would see him even though he couldn't see them.

_**L o….\.../…v…..l….-….E~~~**_

Love was just a broken word drowned out by the sound of classic rock and the bitter taste of whiskey.

Who could love a blind man?

Who would care enough to?

* * *

><p><span><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Well, there it is! This chapter was meant to be just a little background to get things set up for the next chapters! Now it's going to be hard writing this, because I'm originally writing it as a fanfiction for Dean and my OC character Cherry. So I have to go back and revise what I write in order to make it a Dean x Reader. So you guys will have to bear with me for a bit! Plus I super suck at updating and those who know me/read my old stories know that this shit either takes forever or never continues kafsdlkfmalkcwjaefsa

_**Please review!**_


End file.
